Ziro Desilijic Tiure
Ziro Desilijic Tiure war ein Hutt, der zunächst als Kredithai auf Sleheyron arbeitete, bevor er er auf Coruscant sein Glück versuchte, wo er die Geschäfte der Hutts und des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne kontrollierte. Um Anführer des Hutt-Clans zu werden, ging er während der Klonkriege einen Pakt mit der Separatisten ein und ließ den Sohn seines Neffen Jabba Desilijic Tiure entführen. Die Senatorin Padmé Amidala konnte den Verrat jedoch aufklären und ihn gefangen nehmen. Einige Zeit später wurde er jedoch einer Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger unter der Führung von Cad Bane aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Biografie Frühe Jahre left|thumb|Ziro mit zwei Leibwächtern. Ziro wurde als Mitglied des Desilijic-Clans auf SleheyronThe Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia geboren und erlebte schon früh die Vorzüge der Hutts. Seine Karriere begann er als Kredithai auf dem Planeten Sleheyron, der von den Hutts als Handelsplanet und Domizil genutzt wurde. In dieser Zeit erhielt er auch viele seiner Tätowierungen und seines Schmucks, die im Stil der reichen Bewohner dort gehalten wurden. Ziro tötete seinen Vater und brachte seinen Leichnam nach Teth, ohne seiner Mutter von dem Tod zu berichten. Nach einiger Zeit verließ er Sleheyron jedoch, um sein Glück auf der Stadtwelt Coruscant zu versuchen, wo er die Geschäfte seines Neffen Jabba leiten sollte. Dort kaufte er der lantillianischen Raumfahrer-Bruderschaft einen heruntergekommenen Turm in den unteren Ebenen des Planeten ab und baute ihn zu seinem protzigen Palast um, in dem er auch eine Bar eröffnete. Schon bald galt sein Lokal als Sammelpunkt für verrufene und verschlagenen Kriminelle.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Auch Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen stellte Ziro in seinem Etablissement zur Schau, um die meist männliche Kundschaft anzulocken.The Clone Wars (Film) Indes sammelte er sich einen größeren Hofstaat aus Attentätern, Schlägern, Dieben und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten an und schickte sie auf Missionen auf fremden Planeten oder beschäftigte sie als Leibwachen oder Wachschutz für sich. Mit dieser kriminellen Organisation unterstand er nicht den anderen Hutts, sondern kontrollierte sie selbst. Er selbst interessierte sich nicht für den Krieg, der in der Galaxis tobte.The Clone Wars (Roman) Ziro ging eine Beziehung mit der Sängerin Sy Snootles ein, wurde jedoch von Jabba gezwungen, sie von Coruscant wegzuschicken. Er beschrieb die Zeit mit Snootles später als beste Zeit seines Lebens. Als Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne und seinen Verbindungen mit einflussreichen Mitgliedern der Separatisten-Allianz etablierte er bald seine Position als Verbrecherlord auf Coruscant und mehreren Handelsplaneten der Hutts, die unter seiner Kontrolle standen. So lernte Ziro, für ihn vorteilhafte Verträge abzuschließen. Dabei ging er jedoch auch Geschäfte mit Gegnern seines Hutt-Clans ein, die ihm mehr Profit einbrachten, und wusste über die Geschäfte der Hutts Bescheid. Sein Ehrgeiz führte dazu, dass ihm auch die anderen Hutts nicht mehr trauten. Darunter war auch ein Verbrecherboss von Yout 12, den er während der Klonkriege durch seinen treuesten Attentäter, dem IG-86 Wächterdroiden KRONOS-327, auszuschalten versuchte. Während der Klonkriege wurde Ziro von den Separatisten unter Druck gesetzt, da sie den Aufenthaltsort der Nachtschwester Ros Lai erfahren wollten, die einen wertvollen Datenchip besaß. Dazu schickten sie die Agentin Asajj Ventress, die ihm schreckliche Qualen androhte, falls er ihr die Information nicht preisgeben wollte. Bevor sie jedoch Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte, drangen die beiden Jedi Mace Windu und Plo KoonPrima Official Game Guide – Lightsaber Duels and Jedi Alliance in den Palast ein und stellten Ventress. Schließlich tauchte Ros Lai auf, der Ziro noch einen Gefallen schuldete. Die Nachtschwester forderte ihn auf, ein Schiff für sie bereitzustellen, doch ging sie den Handel mit den Jedi ein und erhielt ihr Schiff im Tausch gegen den Datenkristall.The Clone Wars – Die Jedi-Allianz Pakt mit Dooku Während der Klonkriege strebte Ziro jedoch nach größerer Macht, sodass er sich mit dem Separatisten-Anführer Dooku verband und einen Pakt schloss, der beinhaltete, dass Dooku mit Ziros Hilfe den Sohn von Ziros Neffen Jabba, Rotta, entführen und die Tat den Jedi anhängen sollte. Nachdem Ziro das Kind getötet hätte, würde Jabba Racheakte verüben und schließlich von der Republik gefangen genommen werden, sodass der Platz für Ziro als sein Nachfolger frei werden würde, da durch Rottas Tod keine männlichen Erben vorhanden sein würden. Dooku hingegen wollte die Hyperraumrouten der Hutts nicht in die Hände der Republik fallen lassen und sie neben einem Bündnis mit dem Hutt-Clan im Krieg verwenden, dem Ziro als neuer Herrscher der Hutts zustimmen würde. right|thumb|Ziro wird gefangen genommen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Dooku, in dem er den Grafen über das Wesen der Hutts aufklärte, informierten ihn zwei seiner Untergebenen darüber, dass Jabbas Sohn entführt worden war. Ziro miemte den Empörten und forderte, die Täter ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Danach wandte er sich wieder seinen alltäglichen Geschäften zu, doch wurde ihm bald von seinen Spionen berichtet, dass Gerüchte über Rottas Tod im Umlauf seien und äußerte gegenüber einem Vertrauten die Frage, was Dooku wohl tun würde, da er lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Wenig später kehrte auch sein Droide KRONOS-327 zurück, der seinen Auftrag jedoch nicht hatte beenden können. Daraufhin ließ Ziro ihn wegbringen und mit einem Code seine Waffensysteme deaktivieren. Kurz darauf trat jedoch auch die Senatorin Padmé Amidala vor ihn und bat darum, dass Ziro mit Jabba sprechen und seine Meinung über die Republik ändern sollte, da jener durch die Separatisten eine falsche Botschaft erhalten hatte, wo die Jedi scheinbar Rotta folterten. Er weigerte sich jedoch und ließ sie schließlich aus dem Saal bringen, da sie sich weigerte, wieder zu gehen. Danach kontaktierte er Dooku und berichtete ihm, dass eine Senatorin zu ihm gekommen war und er vermutete, dass die Republik sich nun immer mehr einmischen würde. Das Gespräch wurde jedoch unterbrochen, da Amidala ihre Eskorte abgeschüttelt hatte und ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte, jedoch von einem seiner Droiden entdeckt worden war. Ziro wollte Amidala zwar erst exekutieren, da sie nun von Ziros Vorgehen gegen den Hutt-Clan und die Jedi wusste, doch hielt ihn Dooku auf und teilte ihm mit, dass einige seiner Freunde die Senatorin am Leben wollten. Ziro, der darin ein gutes Geschäft sah, stimmte dem zu und schickte sie stattdessen in eine der Zellen seines Palastes. Doch dort informierte sie ihren Protokolldroiden, sodass Ziro die Sache zu gefährlich wurde und er sie töten wollte, obwohl der Tod einer Senatorin auf Coruscant schwere Folgen haben würde. Bevor er sein Vorhaben jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, übernahm ein Trupp Klonkrieger die Kontrolle über seinen Club und nahm ihn gefangen. Danach stellte die Senatorin eine Verbindung zu Jabba her und ließ Jabba sprechen, der harte Strafen seitens des Hutt-Clans gegen Ziro ankündigte und es den Jedi freistellte, seine Hyperraumrouten zu nutzen. Jabba freute sich, dass Ziro von der Republik in Gewahrsam genommen wurde. In Gefangenschaft Eigenübersetzung aus Assassin: ''„You just guaranteed yourself an extra long vacation in this... lovely establishment.“ Ziro wurde in das Republikanische Justiz-Hauptgefangenenlager gebracht und dort in die Verwahrung von den Coruscant-Wachen gestellt. Allerdings vermuteten die Hutts, dass Ziro, der viel über die Absichten und Pläne der Huttenanführer wusste, zu gefährlich werden könnte, falls man ihm die Informationen entlocken würde. Daher entschieden sie sich, den Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane zu arrangieren, der Ziro befreien sollte. }} right|thumb|Ziro wird aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Wenig später nahm daher eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger unter der Führung Banes eine Gruppe Senatoren im Senatsgebäude gefangen und stellte die Forderung, dass Ziro aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit werden sollte, da die Geiseln ansonsten getötet werden würden. Daraufhin setzte der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ein Entlassungsschreiben auf und übergab es dem Twi'lek Orn Free Taa, der vom IG-86 Wächterdroiden HELIOS-3D abgeholt und zum Gefängnis geflogen wurde. Dort wartete Ziro bereits, der durch seine lange Zeit im Gefängnis jedoch an Dunkelheit gewohnt war und geblendet wurde, als er wieder an das helle Tageslicht zurückkam. Sie stiegen in das Lufttaxi des Droiden und fuhren gegen den Willen Ziros wieder zum Senat, wo sie den Rest der Kopfgeldjäger aufnahmen. Ziro gratulierte Bane zu seinem Erfolg, doch blieb dieser misstrauisch und machte ihm klar, dass der Hutt noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte. Danach begleitete er noch die Kopfgeldjäger zur Ebene 1312, wo Bane den Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe ihren Lohn auszahlte. Bane wollte den restlichen Betrag zu begleichen, wenn er den Hutten weggebracht hätte, was Ziro auch hoffte, da er seiner Meinung nach die „verpestete Luft nicht vertrug“.Hunting the Hunters (Teil 1) left|thumb|Ziro spricht vor dem Hutt-Rat. Cad Bane brachte Ziro zu den fünf herrschenden Familien der Hutts nach Nal Hutta, wo sie Ziro über sein Wissen über ihre kriminellen Handlungen verhörten. Als er dem Rat berichtete, dass er sich im Besitz eines Protokolls befand, in dem die kriminellen Aktivitäten der Hutt-Familien verzeichnet waren, ließ ihn die Huttin Gardulla einsperren. Allerdings wurde er bald darauf von seiner alten Freundin Sy Snootles besucht. Ziro bedauerte, dass er sie lange nicht gesehen hatte, doch sah er aufgrund seiner Gefangenschaft keine Möglichkeit mehr, dass die beiden erneut zusammen kamen. Daher tötete Snootles die Wachen und floh mit Ziro zu einem geheimen Zufluchtsort in den Sümpfen Nal Huttas. Indes entsandten die Jedi jedoch Obi-Wan Kenobi und Quinlan Vos, um Ziro gefangen zu nehmen. Während Kenobi die Ansicht vertrat, Jabba hätte Ziro befreien lassen, um sich persönlich an ihm zu rächen, konnte Vos mithilfe seiner Quellen im Untergrund sagen, dass Ziro von den Hutt-Familien befreit worden war, da er Beweise für ihr kriminelles Handeln besaß, und nach Nal Hutta gebracht worden war. Nach ihrer Ankunft wurden sie Gardulla vorgeführt, wo Vos mithilfe einer speziellen Machtfähigkeit feststellen konnte, dass Ziro sich dort aufgehalten hatte. Als sie Ziro aufspüren wollten, fanden sie seine Zelle jedoch leer vor. Während sie sich auf den Weg durch die Sümpfe des Planeten machten, beauftragten die Hutts erneut Cad Bane, um Ziro aufzuspüren und zurückzubringen. right|thumb|Ziro wird von Sy Snootles bedroht. Währenddessen waren Ziro und Snootles bei einer Hütte im Sumpf angekommen, in der Ziros Mutter lebte, von der Ziro erfuhr, dass sich das Protokoll auf Teth befand, woraufhin er mit Snootles dorthin reiste. Er führte sie zum Leichnam seinen Vaters, wo er ebenfalls das Protokoll aufbewahrte. Allerdings bedrohte Snootles ihn, da sie inzwischen Kopfgeldjägerin geworden und von Gardulla beauftragt worden war, das Protokoll zu ihr zu bringen. Sie nahm das Protokoll an sich, bevor sie Ziro mit zwei Schüssen in die Brust tötete. Während Snootles Teth mit den Daten wieder verließ und sie Jabba überbrachte, traf auch Cad Bane auf Teth ein, wo er jedoch nur Ziros Leichnam vorfand. Auch Kenobi und Vos landeten auf Teth, wo sie auf den Kopfgeldjäger trafen. Er verwickelte die beiden in einen Kampf, aus dem er schließlich floh. }} Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Ziro genehmigt sich einen Drink. Ziro war ein verschlagener Verbrecherlord, der seine Karriere zunächst als Kredithai begann. Dieser Beruf stellte für ihn jedoch keine Lebensaufgabe dar, da er im Dienste anderer Hutten stand und er selbst herrschen wollte. So versuchte er sein Glück auf Coruscant, wo er auch schnell an Einfluss gewann und sich einen eigenen Hofstaat sammelte, den er entweder auf Mission gegen seine Rivalen schickte oder in seinem Palast versammelte. Er ging mit vielen zwielichten Personen Handel ein, die für ihn zwar hohen Profit versprachen, jedoch dem Hutt-Clan schadeten.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Durch die vorteilhaften Geschäfte war er reich, doch sein Ehrgeiz so groß, dass ihm niemand mehr traute, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner bösartigen aber dennoch feigen Natur. Ziro wusste über die Geschäfte der Hutts und ihre Methoden Bescheid und war ein Meister darin, mit anderen zu feilschen. Zudem legte er einen großen Wert auf Luxus, um der Welt zu zeigen, wie mächtig er war. Er besaß das Talent, sich vollkommen zu verstellen und seine wahren Absichten zu verbergen. So war es ihm möglich, lange Zeit seine wahren Pläne gegenüber Jabba geheimzuhalten und ihn hinzuhalten. Sein Plan, selbst die Kontrolle des Hutt-Clans an sich zu reißen, bestand darin, dass er auch Rotta töten musste, da jener aus Jabbas Blutlinie stammte und für Ziro nur ein eigener Nachkomme wichtig war. Er ahnte jedoch nicht, dass auch Dooku aus ihrem Handel einen Vorteil zog, da Ziro darauf spekulierte, dass Jabba durch den Tod seines Sohnes geschwächt sein würde. Er zögerte nicht, seinen Partner zu töten, falls ihm jener in die Quere kommen würde. Ziro prahlte oft, doch in seinen Aussagen steckte oft auch eine feine Intelligenz, wie Dooku erkannte. Er fühlte sich anderen meist überlegen und verspottete sie. Wenn seine Geschäfte jedoch nicht wie gewünscht abliefen oder Komplikationen entstanden, wurde Ziro oft schnell misstrauisch. Das endete meist darin, dass sich Ziro vom Kampfort fernhielt und seine Unschuld beteuerte, falls ihm etwas untergeschoben wurde. Daher gab er sich auch schnell unterwürfig, wenn er in die Ecke gedrängt wurde.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Anders als die meisten Hutts hielt er sich auf Coruscant anstatt im Hutt-Raum auf, was manche Hutts als Bruch der Tradition ansah. right|thumb|Ziro raucht Pfeife. Ziros Auftreten unterschied sich ganz von dem anderer Hutts. So hatte er violette Haut mit Mustern, die das Symbol der Schwarzen Sonne zeigten und eine Tätowierung von Sleheyron. Am seinem Schwanz hatte er einen Ubrikkischen Schwanzspiralring angebracht. Obwohl Hutts normalerweise keinen Schmuck trugen, liebte Ziro die Ringe. Des Weiteren war er mit zwei Federn an seinem Kopf geschmückt. Ziro hatte eine bizarre Stimme mit einem auffallenden Lachen. Ziro rauchte eine Entspannungspfeife, die er auf Coruscant besaß. Er konnte fließend Basic, Bocce, Gamorreanisch, High Galactic, Huttisch, Quarren, Rodianisch und Ryl sprechen. Zudem verstand er Shyriiwook, die Sprache der Wookiees. Er sprach im normalen Alltag Basic, mit anderen Hutts kommunizierte er jedoch auf Huttisch, was manche Hutts als Verrat ansahen.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Hinter den Kulissen *Ziro wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars entwickelt und tauchte zunächst im Pilotfilm zur Fernsehserie auf. Dem Produktionsteam gefiel der Hutt, sodass sie ihn in der Folge Das Geiseldrama der Serie und dem nachfolgenden Comic Hunting the Hunters noch einmal aufgriffen. Auch in der dritten Staffel erhielt Ziro einen Auftritt in den Episoden Attentäter und Hunt for Ziro, die zusammen mit Evil Plans zu einer inoffiziellen Ziro-Trilogie gehörten. *Im englischen Original wurde Ziro von Corey Burton gesprochen, der auch Cad Bane und Dooku in der Serie spricht. Da Burton auch Bane synchronisierte, gab es in Das Geiseldrama in der Abschlusszene die Situation, dass Burton die einzige zu hörende Stimme war. Durch die Gegenüberstellung mit der Kopfgeldjäger-Mannschaft sollte seine weichliche Persönlichkeit herausgestellt werden. *Im ursprünglichen Entwurf sollte Ziro Huttisch sprechen, das ein Mikrofon für den Zuschauer ins Basic übersetzte. George Lucas entfernte dieses Detail jedoch aus der endgültigen Version, da jüngere Zuschauer nicht in der Lage sein würden, solch eine Situation zu deuten.The Clone Wars (Film), DVD-Feature Allerdings entschied Lucas, dass seine Stimme ähnlich dem Schauspieler Truman Capote klingen sollte. *Sein Gesicht wurde im Gegensatz zu Jabbas symmetrisch dargestellt. Kilian Plunkett, der den Charaker entwarf, meinte, dass Ziro das durch Schönheitschirugie erreichte.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars *Die Feder, die Ziro auf seinem Kopf trägt, war George Lucas' Idee. Lucas bestand auf den Einsatz einer Feder, obwohl das Produktionsteam erstaunt darüber war und mehrere Entwürfe ohne sie zeichnete. *Ziro wird in den Danksagungen von The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars ebenfalls genannt, noch nach George Lucas und Ralph McQuarrie. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Scherz des Autors. *Ziros letzte Worte What a world, what a world... sind eine Hommage an den Tod der Hexe des Westens aus Der Zauberer von Oz aus dem Jahr 1939. *Sein Geschlecht wurde in Fankreisen viel diskutiert, da viele Zuschauer in ihm wegen seines Auftretens, seiner Stimme und seinem Aussehen den ersten homosexuellen Charakter der Star Wars-Geschichte sahen. Dave Filoni dementierte jedoch die Gerüchte und stellte ihn wie alle Hutts als hermaphrodit dar, jedoch mit männlicher Persönlichkeit.Is Ziro the Hutt the first gay alien in 'Star Wars' history? Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' * *''The Clone Wars'' – Hunting the Hunters (Teil 1) *''The Clone Wars – Die Jedi-Allianz'' * * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *Is Ziro the Hutt the first gay alien in 'Star Wars' history? Referenzen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hutts Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Desilijic-Clan Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Vigos Kategorie:Verbrecherlords en:Ziro Desilijic Tiure es:Ziro Desilijic Tiure nl:Ziro Desilijic Tiure pl:Ziro Desilijic Tiure pt:Ziro Desilijic Tiure fi:Ziro Desilijic Tiure